Secret Sex & Love Story
by FuckinMother
Summary: Bonjour bonjour ! D'abord c'est la première fanfiction que j'écris, ou du moins que je met en ligne sur Fanfic alors soyez indulgent haha !  Comme beaucoup de fanfictions maintenant, mon histoire sera portée sur les personnages de la saga Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**Déjà bonjour a tous/toutes !**

**Je débute ici et après avoir galérer a me créer un compte sur fanfiction je me lance dans l'écriture haha !**

**Alors j'ai jamais réellement écrit de chose dans le genre, mais de lire toutes ces fanfics sur le site m'a bien donné envie d'essayer !**

**Les personnages principaux de cette fiction seront Edward et Bella, les héros de Twilight souvent utilisé dans vos histoires.**

**Ils y aura certainement du Lemon... On verra ce que ca donne j'ai envie de dire ! Ça certainement un gros désastre mais soyez indulgents mes amis !**

**Ce «chapitre » sera plutôt une petite intro pour présenter les personnages, et puis l'histoire tout ca ! (Oui, niveau présentation j'ai copié partout pardonnez moi !) **

**Les chapitres seront présentés comme dans la plupart des fictions (Désolé encore !) selon des points de vue des personnages, ou des points de vue extérieurs a l'histoire.**

**Bon et bien c'est a peu prés tout ce que j'avais a dire haha !**

**(Ps : Je suis un mec. Oui, oui ! Ne soyez pas choqués mes enfants. Mais cette fiction a plusieurs auteur(e)s, enfin on est 2 en fait. Et l'autre c'est une fille. Donc bon !)**

**BONNE PREMIERE LECTURE !**

**POV EDWARD**

Vacances de la Toussaint. Enfin un peu de repos, et bien mérité ! Le 1er demi trimestre avait été crevant, et long. Pour cette année de terminale j'étais tombé dans une classe de cas sociaux, sans mes amis. Le rêve de tout lycéens en somme. Je sortait donc de cette prison de lycée après avoir récupéré mon bulletin de demi trimestre et pressa le pas lorsque j'aperçue Alice et Emmett qui s'embrassait langoureusement, assis sur le trottoir devant le lycée. Ils m'étonneront toujours ces deux là ! De parfait contraires mais ca ne les as pas empêché de sortir ensemble et SURTOUT de se rouler des pelles a longueur de journée. Et puis publiquement en plus ! Je souriais en les apercevant et m'assis derrière eux l'air de rien. Ils ne m'avait toujours pas remarqué ! Je me demandait bien si ils respiraient des fois. Ça doit être pas bien pratique avec une langue fourrée dans la bouche a longueur de temps !

Je m'approchait de l'oreille d'Emmett et lui chuchota

« -Il y a des hôtel pour ca... »

Em' sursauta et, par la même occasion donna un bon gros de boule dans le nez d'Alice.

-EDWARD !

-Oui ? Répondis-je tout sourire pendant qu'Alice se massait le nez.

-Je te déteste Edward Cullen !

-Moi aussi je t'aime ma sœur, répondis-je a ma petite sœur chérie en rigolant.

Car Alice était bel et bien ma sœur, et ce genre de coup bas était régulier entre nous. On s'aimait mais c'était plus de l'amour vache que des bisous et des câlins. Emmett, lui faisait maintenant partie de la famille depuis qu'il sortait avec Alice, et par la même occasion était devenu mon meilleur ami. On rigolait bien ensemble et malgré sa physique de boxeur c'était un gros gamin !

-Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fou ? Lança Em' en se relevant.

-Jasper vient nous chercher non ?

-Ben tu sais que ce soir il y a 'la fête des première vacances de l'année' a la maison Edward. C'est complètement con d'ailleurs ! Et il prépare ca avec sa 'copine du moment'. Je pense qu'on va pas faire long feu la bas hein Emmett ?

-Hm... Non je ne savais pas ! Maintenant on organise des fêtes dans MA propriété et je suis même pas au courant ? Criai-je ironiquement.

-Excuse le papa Edward. Répondis Alice en riant. D'ailleurs, qui est-ce qu'il va nous ramené comme fille encore ! Elle doit être au lycée c'est une terminale apparemment !

-J'aurais jurée qu'il se les été toutes tapés ! Faut être conne quand même pour sortir avec un mec qui change de fille toute les secondes !

-Tu parle de ton frère ducon !

-Naaaan c'est vrai ?

Jasper.. Ah Jasper ! C'était mon grand frère, enfin grand, grand gamin oui ! Son age mental devait tourné aux alentours de... 6 ans ? A peine ! Mais bon, on l'aimait bien quand même ce con !

Soudain, une voiture s'arrêta a notre auteur.

-Je vous emmène quelque part les jeune ? Lança le conducteur a travers sa fenêtre ouverte. C'était mon père ! Il n'y avait que lui pour nous balancer des idioties pareilles en plein milieu du lycée. Heureusement, il n'y avait plus aucun élèves dans les parages. Tous éclipsés dans les bus ou dans le parking du lycée !

Mon père Carlisle sortis de sa voiture pour mettre nos sacs dans le coffre et nous montions a bord. Papa ouvrit la boite a gangs et en sortis un CD, un air malicieux sur le visage. Il inssera le CD dans l'auto-radio. Quand les premiers accords de Misery des Maroons 5 retentirent, la voix d'Alice, d'Emmett et la mienne retentirent a tut tête dans la voiture. C'était en quelque sorte notre chanson fétiche !

Une fois la chanson finie, Carlisle baissa le son de la seconde chanson et nous lanca :

-Vous êtes au courant de la fête de ce soir ? Je viens de l'apprendre a l'instant ! Maintenant, Jasper se met a faire des fête sans nos autorisations ! Il prend trop ses airs je trouve !

-Moi je l'ai appris ce matin, commençais-je, il a dit que c'était pour célébrer les première vacances de l'année.

-Et aussi sa nouvelle copine !...

-Je suis quasiment sur que demain, Jasper rentrera avec une nouvelle fille après avoir largué celle là ! Rigolait papa.

-Quel optimisme papa ! Ricanais Alice.

Nous rigolions tous de bon cœur.

Arrivés a ma maison, je pris mon sac et me dirigea vers le jardin ou je vis des ballons partout, une large piste de danse avec une table de DJ au fond, devant une large affiche marquée «HOLLYDAYS ». Le décor était assez réussis en somme ! Je vis mon frère avancer vers moi.

-Il fait pas un peu froid pour faire une soirée dehors ?

-Vous mettrez des manteaux frileux !

-Alors ou est ta dernière proie grand frère ? Intervenait Alice.

-Ma nouvelle proie est partie acheté des boissons petite sœur. D'ailleurs : Soyez gentils avec elle. C'est sa première, et dernière haha, soirée avec moi.

-Dernière ? Lanca Alice outrée. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un frère comme ca Edward... Dit elle tristement en s'appuyant sur mon torse. Nous riions tous a gorge déployés quand ma mère Esmée débarqua.

-Mes enfaaaaants ! C'est les vacances !

-ENFIN !

Ma mère était très souriante et dynamique. Je l'adorais vraiment ! Elle s'inquiétait toujours pour nous mais nous laissais assez de liberté pour nous amuser ! Enfin un peu trop pour Jasper je crois...

-Maman tu me passe du fric ? Il faut que j'aille acheter de la bouffe.

Esmée se tourné lentement vers Jasper avec un sourire en coin et lui lanca :

-Mon chère fils que j'aime tant et qui me préviens toujours quand il fait des fêtes chez moi. Je tiens a te dire que ta bouffe tu peut te la mettre ou je pense !

Nous éclations tous de rire. Ma mère avait comme toute notre famille un fort caractère.

-Bon alors mon fils. Comment elle s'appelle ta copine ?

-Elle s'appelle Isabella, Isabella Swan...

**Bon et bien voilà.**

**Je sais que c'est pas terrible. Il faut que je réfléchisse a une belle histoire, aussi, désolé pour les fautes ! Mais je crois pas pas en avoir fait tant que ca. Au pire c'est quand même compréhensible ahah !**

**C'était le tout premier chapitre de ma première fanfiction alors soyez indulgents mes chers enfants ! :)**

**Je vous embrasse très fort en attendant vos avis !**

**A bientôt 3**

**(Ps : Ce chapitre est bien sur très cours car c'est l'intro. Les autres seront plus longs.)**

**(Ps2: JE SUIS UN MEC OH YEAH)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooo !**

**Bon, et bien les quelques reviews que j'ai reçues pour le moment m'encourageait a continuer. Donc ben oui, je continue ! Merci merci ! Et lâchez vous sur les Reviews mes amis ! Si il y a des questions je répond a la fin des chapitres.**

**Je voulais faire aussi une petite précision que j'avais oublié la dernière fois : il y aura surement des passages Lemon dans ma fiction. Bien que j'adore lire des 'vraies' fic avec une 'vraie' histoire passionnante (ou pas !), j'adore aussi lire des fictions lemon. Ça donne un peu de piquant non ? Je vais donc essayer de réunir ces deux 'catégories' de fic en une seule.**

**Je vous préviendraient en avance, je voudrait heurter vos petites âmes sensible haha !**

**Ah, et aussi je voulais vous dire que dans ce chapitre il y aura quelques personnages qui n'apparaissent pas dans Twlight mais que je voulait ajouter parce que je les aiment bien... ET puis ca fait un peu de changement ! Ils seront marqués d'un *, et j'expliquerai entre parenthèses qui ils sont si ca vous intéressent de savoir a quoi ils ressemblent !**

**Ce premier chapitre sera plus long que le précédant (qui n'était pas un chapitre mais une intro).**

**Une autre nouveauté : Je mettrait régulièrement des titres de chansons qui, d'après moi, irait bien avec le passage. Ça fait passer plus d'émotions en écoutant une chanson triste au moment ou le pape se fait assassiner qu'en écoutant du Justin Bieber non ? **

_Pas de Lemon pour ce chapitre._

**BONNE LECTURE**

**POV ALICE**

Je détestais quand mon frère prenait les filles pour des connes en les collectionnant comme pour cette pauvre Isabella. Je ne l'avait jamais vu mais elle me faisait déjà de la peine ! Je m'approchait de la table de DJ ou Jaz' était en train de trafiquer quelque chose sur les multiples boutons de la table.

-Tu sais te servir de ca toi ?

-Bien sur tu me prend pour qui ! Me répondait-il avec un semblant de fierté.

-J'ai hâte de voir ca ! Bon ils arrivent quand tes invités ?

-D'une seconde a l'autre maintenant.

-Quoi ? Déjà ? Il est à peine 19h30 !

-Écoute ma petite chérie si t'est pas contente c'est pareil !

Je m'éloignait lentement de lui. C'est sa soirée qui le mettait a cran comme ca ? En tout cas je préférait rejoindre Emmett et Edward qui étaient affalés sur le canapé a parler ragot. Je m'asseyait sur les genoux de mon chérie qui poussa un cri de douleur.

-Hé ho ! C'est bon je fait pas 800 tonnes non plus !

-Je crois que ce que je vois ! Lança Emmett en riant.

Je prit un air faussement outré et alla m'asseoir sur les genoux de mon frère qui lui lança :

-Je n'ai presque rien sentie moi ! Alice tu as vraiment une ligne parfaite !

Emmett explosa de rire tandis que je lui tirai la langue.

Maman entra dans le salon au même moment.

-Bon les enfants, nous on va se faire un resto ce soir pour vous laisser avec Jasper et ses amis. Je vous laisse lui dire !

-Pas de problème, merci !

-Bonne soirée ! Finit Esmée avant de rejoindre Carlisle qui l'attendait dans la voiture.

Bientôt, notre rue fut remplies de voitures et tout les invités arrivèrent en même temps. En un rien de temps le jardin fut remplie de jeunes adultes se trémoussant sur la musique qu'avait lancé Jasper. Malgré notre 'jeune' age, nous connaissions a peu a près tout le monde.

Soudain, je reçu un SMS de Jasper :

«Bon, Isabella va arriver. Et la... Enfin je suis un peu occupé avec une fille dans ma chambre si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Donc si, là, maintenant vous avez envie d'être gentil avec moi, vous pourriez l'attendre devant la maison et l'occuper pendant que je finis ce que j'ai a faire... ? MERCI ! Je vous aimes !»

J'écarquillais les yeux et, bouche bée lisait le message a Ed' et Em' tout deux mort de rire.

-Ce mec un vrai con ! Criai-je

-On a dut être des vrais monstres dans une vie antérieurs pour mériter un frère pareil ! Rigolai Ed'. Et puis finalement, nous acceptions.

Nous voilà donc tout les 3, assis sur le trottoir devant ma maison a attendre une inconnue qui allait surement nous prendre pour des fous ! Une Volvo grise s'arrêta devant nous. Une très jolie brune en sortait. Elle était habillée simplement, avec un tee-shirt Nirvana, un gilet gris en lin , une veste en cuir et un jean / converse assez réussi. Nous nous levions tout les trois en même temps et Emmett lui fit la bise avec un plaisir évidant, ce qui lui valu un coup de coude de ma part. La femme semblait troublée et je m'avançait vers elle.

-Ne fait pas attention a lui... Tu dois être Isabella, la copine de mon frère ? Salut !

-Heu... oui ! Salut ! Et je m'appelle Bella. Enfin je préfère...

Elle semblait assez gênée.

-Je... Je peut entrer ? Jasper est là ?

Je me tournais brusquement vers Emmett qui baissa les yeux. Foutu Jasper ! Sa mission était vraiment trop dure !

-Heu.. Jasper... Oui ! Il est là ! Il prend sa douche je crois. Il va venir te chercher ici je pense !

Elle répondit par un sourire timide. Elle avait l'air plutôt sympa !

Je me tournais vers Edward, qui n'avait rien dit depuis son arrivée. Il semblait troublé et avait les yeux froncés.

**POV EDWARD**

**-**Bon... Je vais le chercher...

Elle se tourna vers moi. Mais qui était cette fille ? J'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais ou ? Et puis, en même temps elle me faisait de la peine. Elle attendant patiemment son copain qui, lui, était en train de sauter une fille dans son dos. Et nous étions complices de ca ! Je savais qu'elle ne méritait pas ca...

Je rentrait donc dans le jardin ou Teenage Dream de Katy Perry tournait et montait a l'étage.

-Oui, OUI, ENCORE, JASPER PLUS VITE !

Je ne put retenir mon rire et me mit a tambouriner a la porte. Je me demandait comment on faisait pour ne pas les entendre dehors. J'avais l'impression que la fille jouissait dans un micro tellement ses cris était perceptibles. Personne n'avait l'air de réagir a mon appel derrière la porte alors je criait :

-JASPER ? OUI C'EST MOI. C'EST PAS TOUT MAIS NOUS ON EST DEHORS A T'ATTENDRE AVEC TA COPINE PENDANT QUE T'EST EN TRAIN DE BAISER AVEC UNE CHANTEUSE A VOIX !

Les cris s'arrêtaient et la porte s'entrouvrait sur un Jasper en petite tenue.

-Vas-y, vas le crier sur le toit !

-T'est pas cool avec elle, elle a l'air sympa !

-D'1 ca te regarde pas et de 2 je fais ce que je veux de ma vie monsieur !

-Et là on est tout les 3 dans la merde pour toi alors si ca me regarde monsieur !

-Bon... J'arrive. Elle est ou ?

-Tu vas t'habiller rassure moi ? Elle est devant avec Alice et Emmett. Enfin je crois ! Et dit moi... Elle est a mon lycée ?

-Non... Elle est dans un lycée artistique pas loin je crois. Bon laisse moi !

Il referma la porte et je redescendait au jardin ou c'était maintenant I can't talk des Two Door Cinema Club qui passait et déchainait les foules. Les musiques étaient pas mal ce soir !

Je repensait a Isabelle, enfin Bella. Elle n'était pas au lycée et pourtant j'avait la certitude de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part et pourtant elle, ne montrait aucun signe qui pouvait faire penser la même chose.

Je croisait une amie dans la foule : Hayley* (Hayley Williams, chanteuse du groupe Paramore.). Je dansait un peu avec elle sur Gettin' Over You de David Guetta et partie rejoindre Alice et Emmett qui s'embrassaient, assis près de la scène ou un DJ faisait son show. Malgré le froid, il y avait une très bonne ambiance ! J'invitai le couple a danser et c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvions au milieu de la foule a se déchainer sur du David Guetta.

_1h30 du matin._

La soirée avait un peu dégénéré. Quelque personnes avaient trop bus et avait vomis un peu partout dans le jardin... classe ! De la fumée de cigarette avait envahie le jardin et la maison et tout le monde étaient maintenant défoncé, comme a la fin de toutes les fête de mon frère Jasper. Je pris quand même la peine d'accorder une danse a Alice sur Airplanes de B.o.B et Hayley. Mais je me stoppais pendant la chanson quand j'appercue Bella assise seule de l'autre coté de la piste. Je traversais non sans mal le jardin pour m'asseoir a coté d'elle.

-Ça va ?

-Oui... Ça peut aller..

-Je... Je m'appelle Edward.

-Moi c'est Isabella Swan. Mais appelle moi Bella !

-D'acc ! T'est pas avec Jasper ?

Elle se mis a sourire ironiquement.

-Jasper ? Je l'ai surpris en train de coucher avec une fille tout a l'heure.. Alors non je suis pas avec Jasper !

Non il avait pas recommencer... Il abuse vraiment !

-Quel con...

-Mais c'est ton frère non ?

-Oui malheureusement.

Je la vis sourire et ca me fit du bien de la voir plus joyeuse. Il fallait que je lui pose la question.

-On s'est pas déjà vu quelque part ? J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà parler.

Elle se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux brillaient et je baissait mes yeux quand je croisait les siens. Je sentais son regard sur moi.

-Je...

Et elle se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser langoureusement. Le contact de sa langue sur la mienne me fit du bien... Son halène sentait l'alcool et la cigarette. Elle me plaquait sur l'herbe et approfondissait notre baiser pendant que Map Of The Problematic de Muse tournait a fond. Le monde sur la piste sautait; dansait... Et moi j'embrassai violemment la copine a mon frère devant tout le monde. La fumée nous piquait les yeux mais le moment était tellement bon... La violence de notre baiser donnais quelques chose d'excitant, de puissant... Le son de la stéréo montait encore a nous exploser les oreilles, et quand enfin, nos lèvres se détachèrent, a peine avait-je levé le regard que je vis Jasper a quelque mètre, nous regardant.

**Ouais, en fait ce chapitre est pas long long non plus. Je me me rattraperai demain !**

**J'espère que ca vous a plu... Lâchez vous sur les reviews ! Critiques bonnes ou mauvaises je prend tout mes enfants !**

**Si vous avez des conseils ou autres dites parce que ma qualité d'écriture est merdique pour le moment...**

**Je vais essayer de poster chaque jour parce que je suis en vacances là. Mais avec les cours qui vont reprendre et mon emploie du temps ultra chargé je risque de poster moins régulièrement même si j'essaierai d'écrire un petit peu tout les jours. Enfin on y est pas !**

**La suite de la fête de Jasper demain.**

**REVIEWS MES ENFANTS**

**Gros bisous.**

**(Ps : JE SUIS UN MEC OH YEAH le retour...)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour chers lectrices/lecteurs !**

**Je suis de retour avec un chapitre cette fois un peu plus long. Au fur et a mesure ils se rallongent ! Et aussi j'ai remarqué que, au fur et a mesure que je poste des chapitres, il y a de plus en plus de reviews et de lecteurs. Merci et n'hésitez pas a poser des questions si vous en avez ou a donner votre avis !**

**Je remercierai personnellement les reviewers (nouveau mot) a la fin de ce chapitre en répondant aux questions !**

**Préparez vous ce chapitre est assez spécial... **

**Il y a une mini scène lemon a la fin. Pas très détaillée... Même pas du tout détaillée ! C'est un petit avant goût avant les gros lemon que je vous réserve !**

**Ah ! Et je voulais préciser. C'est moi, le mec (on va m'appeler M d'accord ?) qui écris cette fiction. La fille (qu'on appellera F... Enfin si vous avez des surnom plus joyeux faites passer ! Haha !) est là pour 'corriger' ou changer quelques passages qui ne vont pas. Même si on a inventer l'histoire ensemble, les honneurs reviennent a moi seuls. Non je rigole ! **

**Je voulait dire aussi. Il n'y a que les personnages de Twilight dans cette fiction. Comme vous l'avez surement remarqué, les familles ne sont pas du tout les même que dans le livre (et le film en l'occurrence), et les lieu aussi que je décrirais au fur et a mesure de l'histoire. Donc cette fiction est purement imaginaire !**

**Voilà c'est tout. J'adore parler avant les chapitres !**

**Alors a la fin du chapitre mes amis !**

_Lemon dans ce chapitre._

**BONNE LECTURE**

**POV BELLA**

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenais là ? Une pulsion bizarroïde m'avait forcé a me jeter sur ce mec. Et je ne regrettait pas le moins du monde ! L'action était tellement excitante avec tout ces gens, cette musique l'ambiance rendait le tout fascinant ! J'avais l'impression de planer. Je me sentait tellement bien...

Et là je, surement sous l'emprise de l'alcool (promis, j'arrête les mélanges), je le plaquais sur l'herbe humide et froide, sous les yeux des invités qui criait d'excitation. Et lui il se laissait faire. Il y a une inconnue complètement bourrée qui l'emballait comme une sauvage et lui il se laisse faire. Un mec me fait ca, je lui fou mon point dans la gueule et je l'achève a cous de talon aiguille !

Nous continuons donc, tout deux a nous embrasser violemment quand je sentait que l'air lui manquait. Je n'avait aucunement envie de stopper cette embrassade, mais si je l'étouffe on pourrait m'accuser de meurtre ou de viol alors... Je lui laissait quelques secondes pour reprendre un peu d'oxygène. Et il leva les yeux vers moi, puis regarda derrière moi et là je m'empara de ses lèvres une secondes fois. Je le vis ouvrir grand les yeux puis il me poussa violemment sur le coté.

-Hééé !

Edward était encore allongé et regardait vers quelque chose, les yeux grand ouvert et un air gêné sur le visage. CRAQUANT. Je suivait son regard et là : JAPSER.

_Merde !_

Jasper se tenait debout a un mètre d'Edward. Il semblait gêné lui aussi mais il n'avait pas l'air si frustré que ca d'avoir découvert son ex en train d'emballer un autre mec. Et puis là, sous l'étonnement général , il se mis a rire. Edward se leva et nous entrions tout les 3 dans la maison car la musique dehors était bien trop forte pour qu'on ai une discutions sérieuse. Il nous emmenait dans sa chambre et après quelques regards gênés entre moi et le bel inconnu, Jasper lança en souriant :

-Bon et bien je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec mon frère Bella !

QUOI ? SON FRERE ? J'écarquillais les yeux et ouvris grand la bouche.

-Oh merde...

-Non... Ya aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour quoi que ce soit. J'ai merdé et tu fais ce que tu veux avec mon frère !

-Non mais c'est pas ce que tu crois... commençait Edward.

-C'est moi, je lui ai sauter dessus comme une malade. J'ai trop bu désolé.

-Ah non pas de désolé ! Maintenant je vais vous laisser ici faire vos petites commissions... Ça sera bien plus confortable que dehors non ? Les capotes sont dans le tiroirs de la table de nuit.

Et il quitta la chambre, nous laissant seuls. Il y eut un grand silence... Et puis là, cette fois c'est lui, il me poussa sur le lit et se mis a m'embrasser violemment. Je ne ai pas foutu mon point dans la gueule et je ne l'ai pas achevé a cou de talon aiguille. Un exploits ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrivait ?

Il m'embrassa toutes les parcelle de mon visage, a commencer par la bouche. Je voyais pas qu'il n'en était pas a son coup d'essai et qu'il se débrouillais très bien. Je caressai sa joue avec ma main gauche et attrapa fortement ses magnifiques cheveux de la main droite. Nos langues se battaient. Nos salives se mélangeaient... J'avais clairement envie d'aller plus loin avec lui. Mais je ressentait quelque chose de bizarre... Ce n'était pas pareil quand je couchait avec des mecs dans les autres soirées. Ca ressemblait plus a des coup d'un soir... Et puis le lendemain on oublie tout ! Alors que là, j'avais comme l'impression que ce qu'on faisait était très sérieux... Ou alors c'est l'alcool.

**POV EDWARD**

A ce moment précis, c'est le gros bordel dans ma tête. Je me sentait bien a l'embrasser comme ca... Le moment semblait si romantique avec Climb a Mountain de Robert Francis qui tournait en bas... La fenêtre était ouverte et un vent frai envahissait la pièce, et pourtant j'avais tellement chaud avec elle...

Oh STOP ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? C'est qui cette fille putain ?

Je me stoppais net dans mes mouvement et elle gémissait.

-Que... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je sais pas... Je me sens bizarre.

-Moi aussi...

Je m'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les jambes dans le vide et admirant les invités danser sur Robert Francis. Je faisait souvent ca avec Jasper. On parlait de choses et d'autres... Quand on le connait en privé il est vraiment gentil !

Bella vint me rejoindre.

-C'est n'importe quoi cette soirée ! Murmura-t-elle.

-Ouais... C'est a l'image de Jasper en fait. Désolé je pensait que tu savais que c'était mon frère...

-Non, et je risquais pas de le deviner vous êtes totalement différents !

Je souriais... Elle me faisait quelque chose cette petite. Je me sentait bizarre avec elle.

-Bon, commençait Bella, on met tout ce qui viens de se passer sur le dos de l'alcool ?

-Bonne idée ! Répondis-je en souriant. J'ai pas envie de redescendre... C'est que des drogués a cet heure là...

-Hm... C'est ta chambre ici ?

-Non c'est celle de Jasper. La mienne est juste en face, dis-je en prenant la main de Bella pour l'y amené.

-Heu... Désolé. Dis-je en lâchant brutalement sa main. Elle me répondis par un sourire, et elle j'entrai dans ma chambre après elle.

-Waw !

**POV BELLA**

-Wow ! Criai-je.

Sa chambre était vraiment belle. Elle reflétait vraiment son style rock et sa façon de s'habiller. Les mur, l'origine blancs était recouverts de posters d'artistes géniaux, de dessins surement fais par lui même, d'écriture... Et 2 sublimes guitares électriques était accrochées au dessus de son lit. Une Gibson folk était déposée en vrac sur son lit. Je m'en emparait et commençait a jouer.

-Tu joue de la guitare ?

-Ouais... Enfin 'jouer' c'est un grand mot.

-Non tu te débrouille bien ! Tu en fais depuis quand ?

-Depuis que j'ai 13 ans. Et toi ?

-2/3 mois ? Répondis-je en rigolant.

Je me leva et allait inspecter ses étagère ou livres et CD étaient rangés. Ce mec avait vraiment des bons gouts musicaux ! Je m'attardais sur une compilation de U2 ou sur la pochette, un mot écrit a la main était collé. Il était inscrit :

_'Je t'aimerais toujours Edward.'_

Je fronçais les sourcils en lui demandant :

-Qui à écrit ca ?

-C'est... C'est mon ex.

-Ah... Je vois !

-Elle est morte.

Un blanc s'installait entre nous. C'était tout moi ca : la boulette de service.

-Désolé je voulais pas...

-Non t'inquiète pas, souriais-t-il, on savait que ca allait arriver. Elle était condamné. Elle avait une tumeur au cœur et... Elle en a parlé a son médecin bien trop tard alors la tumeur s'est propagé... Elle est morte en un moi.

-Je suis vraiment désolé je voulais pas te remémorer tout ca...

Je le trouvais pas si effondré que ca le Edward ! Mais il me faisait de la peine quand même. J'ai jamais eu de drame comme ca dans ma famille et heureusement. Il se leva et s'étira comme pour conclure la discutions.

-Et maintenant... Tu es célibataire ?

Qu'est-ce que je suis conne des fois !

-Eeeet oui ! Et toi ?

-Oui...

Mais plus pour longtemps... Ce mec je le voulais absolument ! Voilà c'était dit. Il me plaisait vraiment... Son physique et même sa gentillesse, sa douceur... Tout me plaisais, même si je ne le connaissais pas vraiment. Je voulais lui poser mille questions quand Jasper entra en catastrophe dans la chambre.

-Bon les amoureux ! J'ai un gros gros problème ! Il y a un mec.. Il a perdu connaissance !

-Et ? C'est toi le plus âge ! Appelle une ambulance !

-Oui... Je...

Et là, a ma grande surprise Jasper s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Edward se leva rapidement et s'agenouilla prés de lui. De mon coté je sortait mon Black berry pour appeler une ambulance.

_4h45 du matin._

Nous voilà donc, Edward et moi, assis devant la maison. L'ambulance était très vite arrivée et avait emportait les 2 corps. Le médecins nous avait expliqué que Jasper avait certainement beaucoup trop bue. Pour l'autre nous n'avions eu aucune precision et le médecins nous avait laisser là, sur le trottoir, après avoir renvoyés tout les invités chez eux.

-C'est déjà arrivé qu'il perde connaissance comme ca ?

-Oui... Dans les soirées comme ca il se lâche, il boit beaucoup trop et ca finit très souvent à l'hôpital. Tout de façon Jasper c'est un cas !

-J'ai put m'en rendre compte ! J'ai été conne de sortir avec lui. Tout le monde m'avait prévenue que c'était pas une bonne fréquentation...

-Il veut se donner un genre et il prend les filles pour des connes mais... En privé il est super ! C'est un gars bien dans le fond... Mais faut le connaître !

-Je te crois ! Bon.. Je vais rentrer je pense. Tu veux que j'attende Jasper et tes parents avec toi ?

-C'est comme tu veux ! Tu peux dormir ici aussi si tu veux. Ça arrive souvent que des filles dorment ici après les fêtes de Jasper haha !

Il me faisait sourire. Rien que de le voir me faisait sourire.

-Et tes parents ils disent rien ?

-T'inquiète pas pour ca mes parents sont cool !

-Bon bah d'accord alors ! Dis-je en souriant.

**POV EDWARD**

Quelle soirée ! D'abord le baiser avec Bella et maintenant Jasper qui tombe dans les pommes ! Je détestais les soirées qui finissaient mal comme ca. Mais avec Bella ca changeait tout...

Soudain mon i Phone sonna. 'MAMAN'

-Allo ? Edward ?

-Oui !

-On est a l'hôpital avec ton frère... C'est rien de grave t'inquiète pas, mais ils vont le garder toute la nuit. Carlisle va rentrer demain... enfin ce matin vers 7 heures. ET moi je reste avec Jasper, on va rentrer dans l'après-midi !

-OK d'accord ! Et : Bella dors a la maison ce soir !

-Bella comme Isabella ? La Isabella de Jasper ?

-Oui... Enfin c'est une longue histoire je te raconterai !

-D'accord.. Vous êtes ensemble c'est ca ?

-Non ! Enfin je sais pas... Bon aller, a tout a l'heure !

-Bye.

Je raccrochais. Et bayait. J'étaie vraiment fatigué cette soirée avait été éprouvante !

Bella, qui avait remarqué ma fatigue commença.

-Alors ?

-Mon père rentre a 7h... Et Jasper reste avec ma mère toute la nuit a l'hôpital.

-Alors on peut aller dormir !

Bella envoya un SMS a sa mère pour la prévenir qu'elle découchait et nous montions tout les deux dans ma chambre.

-Tu veux dormir dans la chambre de mon frère ou... ici ?

-Ici je suis très bien !

-Bon, par contre il y a pas de matelas de rechange... Alors c'est je me pète le dos par terre, ou on dors ensemble !, Riais-je.

-Je vais pas refuser une proposition pareille ! Répondit-elle tout sourire.

Et puis là sans que je mis attende, elle enleva sa veste son gilet et son jean et, seulement vêtue de son tee-shirt Nirvana et de sa petite culotte se faufila dans mon lit. Je ria d'étonnement, et moi, beaucoup plus pudique, alla enfiler un jogging et un tee-shirt blanc.

-Tu dors toujours comme ca ? Me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Et toi ? Répondis-je avec un air faussement choqué.

-Toujours !

-Moi d'habitude je dors en caleçon. Mais là j'ai une invité alors...

-Oh mais tu sais ca me dérange pas le moins du monde que tu mette en caleçon !

Je souriais largement et commentais a me déshabiller. C'est bizarre comme la complicité c'était installé si facilement entre nous deux ! Je n'était même pas gêne d'être a moitié nu devant elle ! Je me glissais dans le lit, frôlant par la même occasion la jambe de Bella.

-Bonne nuit...

Nous étions face a face dans le lit, et après nous avoir regardé dans les yeux quelques secondes, nous fermions les yeux et nous endormîmes... Il était 6heures.

_Le lendemain : 11h._

J'ouvrais lentement les yeux et surpris Bella qui me fixait. Ce n'était pas le plus horrible des tableau de se réveiller a ses cotés, bien au contraire...

-Bonjour, me fit elle en souriant. Ça va ?

-Très bien ! Et toi ?

-Ça va...

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire a ce moment là. Je ne savais pas si on était ensemble ou pas... On s'était embrasser la veille, on a avait même faillit coucher ensemble et j'avais dormis a moitié nu avec elle. Mais rien d'officiel avait été proclamé... Et je doute qu'après une seule nuit elle ai eut des sentiments pour moi. De mon coté, j'étais perdu. Cette fille me troublait... Déjà la première fois que je l'avait vu j'avais eu une sensation bizarre... Comme si je la connaissais déjà ! Ensuite, on s'embrasse et j'avais ressentis ce moment comme une décharge électrique, comme une révélation. Et depuis que des doutes dans ma têtes... Devais-je l'embrasser maintenant ? Ou ne rien faire du tout ?

Et là, elle me sortait une phrase, me faisant sursauter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu pense de moi ?

-Tu es très jolie ! Pourquoi ?

-Non … Rien. Au fait ? On sort ensemble ou pas ?

Et là, je manquait de m'étouffer. Voilà, en une seule petite phrase, elle mettait fin a toutes mes pensée, et poser la question qui me tracassait depuis hier... Et je n'eut que la présence d'esprit de répondre.

-Aucune idée.

Quel con que je fait !

Elle souriait. Si elle m'avait posé la question, c'est qu'elle avait des doutes aussi. Donc que si j'avais répondu 'oui' on serais surement sortis ensemble. Donc qu'elle a des sentiments pour moi.

-J'ai... En une nuit... J'ai l'impression d'avoir développer des sentiments pour toi.. J'ai l'impression que je t'ai toujours connue !

Elle m'écoutait attentivement, les yeux froncés.

-Et je me dit... Que surement toi tu t'en fou de moi et que demain tu m'auras surement oublier !

Elle soupira en secouant la tête comme si ce que je venait de dire était totalement absurde.

-Moi aussi j'ai développer des sentiments pour toi. Et je suis pas ce genre de fille a prendre les mec rencontrés dans une soirée pour des coups d'un soir.. Enfin si en fait ! Mais toi c'est très différent ! Je me sens bien avec toi !

Je souriais. Et vis-a-vis de Jasper ! Ça sera compliqué aussi ! Je vais pas sortir avec l'ex de mon frère tout de même !

-Et Jasper ? C'est mon frère et tu est sortie avec lui c'est pas rien...

-Heu.. Sortir c'est un grand mot quand même ! Il ne m'aimait pas et moi non plus ! Alors que toi...

Alors que moi quoi ? ELLE M'AIME ? J'écarquillais les yeux. C'était la seule réaction que j'avais trouver a faire. Et merde ! C'est tout moi !

-Oh merde...

Voilà je lui ai fait peur ! Bordel je suis vraiment un con...

-Je suis désolé... Commençait-elle avant que je me jette sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Je la sentais sourire contre ma bouche, et nous nous embrassions tendrement , pour la 2eme fois, et surement pas pour la dernière... Ça faisait a peine une nuit qu'on se connaissait et j'avais déjà l'impression d'être fou amoureux d'elle !

**POV BELLA**

Voilà. La consécration. L'extase totale. Ce mec.. Me rendait folle ! Ça faisait a peine une nuit qu'on se connaissait et j'avais déjà l'impression d'être folle amoureuse de lui !

Il me retourna sur le dos sur son lit et se mis a califourchon sur moi pour m'embrasser. Je sentait son sexe durcir sur mon bas ventre et j'avais chaud très chaud... Il m'embrassa et me glissa :

-Je t'aime...

Et ce fut a mon tour d'écarquiller les yeux.

QUOI ? IL M'AIME ?

J'avais de fort sentiments pour lui. Mais là ! Là ca allait beaucoup trop vite pour moi ! Il fallait qu'il freine un peu avec ses sentiments, et qu'il me laisse le temps de réaliser là ! Et puis je me laissait faire.. Je ne le contredisait pas... Et sans que je m'y attende il enleva son caleçon, baissa ma culotte trempé par l'excitation et me pénétra d'un grand coup de rein ! Je laissai échapper un long gémissement et nous fîmes l'amour pour la première fois...

-Edwaaard !

**Voilaaaa ! Vous avez vu, le lemon est pas terrible, je vous rassure les prochains seront bien plus hot...**

**ALORS. Pour répondre et remercier les Rewievers :**

**Merci a Bellaandedwardamour, FeliciaD, Fifer, Carlotaa, Gazie et Miss88.**

**FeliciaD :Déjà, j'adhère grave a ton 'Mystère et boule de gomme' haha. Oui c'est sur que Jasper est pas cool... Je vais essayer de lui rajouter des qualités ! Tu vois tu t'est trompé sur la suite... J'adore écrire l'inverse que ce que les gens pense que je vais écrire (c'est pas trop compréhensible mais bon.). Comme ca t'est super surprise et ca donne du piquant a l'histoire ;-).**

**Fifer : Jasper il nous réserve bien des surprises dans cette fiction. On va le détester et l'adorer en même temps haha !**

**Carlotaa : Alors non F ne répondra pas aux reviews sauf si vous la demandez ! En fait je l'ai enfermé dans une cage dans mon grenier et je la libère que sur demande des reviewers. Alors pour tes fictions, j'en lis déjà une en ce moment et j'aime pas trop en lire plusieurs a la fois. Je lirait les tiennes après avec plaisir et je ne manquerais pas de te donner mon avis ! :) (D'ailleurs j'en lis une superbe qui s'appelle «Jardin Secret» Elle est magnifique !)**

**Miss88 : Et ca me fait plaisir de te faire plaisir ! (Galant avec ca je suis l'homme parfait haha !)**

**Voilà, j'ai répondu au reviews qui, d'après moi méritaient d'avoir une réponse !**

**En esperant que ce chapitre vous ai plus.**

**A très bien bientôt mes amis adorés !**

**REVIEWS MES ENFANTS**


End file.
